


Their Naughty Girl

by CharlieJ45



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: Charlie was a naughty girl for her daddies and they decide to treat her to some tickle treatment. They decided to tickle their little girl so she won't be naughty again. They all know her ticklish spot and will tickle it till she is begging for them to stop.
Relationships: Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)/Other(s), Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Their Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing a story where Greg owns Alex and Charlie but Greg and Alex are dominant over Charlie. The rules are that if Alex and Charlie are naughty they both get punished. But if Charlie disobeys her daddies she will get punished. Sounds all very complicated I know. Go with me on It.

Charlie looked up as her Daddies looked down at her. She tugged on her restraints that were binding her to the bed. 

Alex” Who was a naughty girl for us today?” 

Charlie” Me Daddy” 

Greg” That’s right now the tickle monsters are going to get you” 

Charlie”No daddies, no”” 

They circle Charlie and watch as her eyes follow them round the room. She pulls hard on her ropes fearing what is going to happen. She watches as Daddy Greg sits down at the end of the bed and starts tickle her vulnerable little feet. Charlie starts wriggling and giggling as he fingers ran over her sensitive little feet. 

Charlie” No please not the feet”

Greg” She has such ticklish feet doesn’t she Alex” 

Alex” Oh very much so”

Alex then takes her other foot and starts to run his fingers up and down it very slowly. Charlie begins to wriggle around desperately trying to get out of their grip. 

Greg” You won’t get out of these restraints they are very very tight”

They both continue to tickle her, running their fingers up and down her feet very slowly watching her squirm around just trying to escape their fingers. She looks at them and they stand up smiling at her. She breathes heavily in and out already out of breath. 

Greg” Not out of breath already are you Charlie, I thought we taught you better than that” 

Charlie” No Daddy of course no daddy”

Greg” Good because we wouldn’t want that would we?” 

Charlie” No Daddy” 

Greg” Good girl, now why don’t we move up to your belly” 

Charlie” Okay Daddy” 

Charlie then watches as her daddies approach her, Greg sits on the side of the bed and Alex gets on top of her start to delicately running his fingers over her belly. Charlie makes giggling noises.

Charlie” No”

Alex”No what?”

Charlie” No please”

Greg” No what Charlie, no what”

Greg starts to tickle her feet now that she can’t move as Alex is sitting on her. Greg runs his fingers up her slowly. Charlie then starts wriggling around as her feet are tickled. 

Greg”Oh so this is so easy to do when you can’t move” 

Charlie giggles came out little shrieks as she wriggled around and jus tried to find some way of escaping their fingers. 

Alex” Oh listen to those giggles aren’t you cute” 

Charlie” Daddy I’m sorry” 

Alex” Oh are you now”

Alex continues to tickle her belly using slow tickles then fast ones making her shriek as she giggled so much. Alex waved his hands over her belly before tickling. 

Alex” Who’s a ticklish girl, who’s a ticklish girl, look at this”*takes her belly* 

Charlie” Daddy no”*wriggles around* Daddy, I’m sorry” 

Alex*takes her face* I know but you are just so ticklish, look at this belly”

Charlie wiggles and whimpers, Alex runs his fingers so delicately over her belly and then runs one small finger just above her underwear, she then wriggles desperately as it is ticklish agony. 

Charlie” No daddy, no, please it tickles” 

Alex” Have I found another ticklish spot on you little one?” 

Charlie” No daddy, no” 

Alex” Look Greg I found another ticklish spot” 

Greg” Yeah buts its not as ticklish as these feet”*starts running toothbrushes up her feet* 

Charlie*starts giggling uncontrollably*. No, not that daddy, not the toothbrushes” 

Greg”. Aww, this what you love isn’t it Charlie” 

He continues to slowly run the toothbrushes up and down her feet so slowly it was agony for her she wriggling around frantically. He then slowly runs it round her soles and watches as she wriggles around desperately trying to escape the toothbrush.

Charlie*giggling* No, No, Daddy please” 

Both Greg and Alex then stopped and just watched Charlie wriggling around and taking breaths. 

Greg” She looks so helpless like this doesn’t she, Alex” 

Alex” Oh yes very much so”

Both stand over her and she whimpers slightly pulling on her restraints. Alex sits down by her and strokes her face. 

Alex” You know we are only doing this because you were a naughty girl” 

Charlie” Yes Daddy” 

Alex” And you know that we love you” 

Charlie” I do Daddy” 

Alex*kisses her head* Now shall we continue” 

Charlie” Okay Daddy” 

Alex” You are so lucky we are not using the wand today” 

Charlie squirms at the thought making Alex chuckle. 

Greg” We all know you love the wand don’t you Charlie” 

Charlie” No daddy don’t like it” 

Greg” Gives you powerful orgasms doesn’t it” 

Charlie*nods* 

Alex” And it makes you come a lot doesn’t it” 

Charlie then tries to hide herself going red.

Alex” Aww don’t be shy little one, its nothing to be afraid of”

Charlie*giggles* 

Alex” Now shall we see how ticklish these armpits are” 

Charlie*wriggles* No daddy” 

Alex walks over to her armpits and starts running slow tickles over her, maybe her squirm and giggle. Greg runs the toothbrush over her belly making her wriggling around causing Alex to jump up on her. Charlie squirmed around giggling and begging her daddies to stop tickling her. 

Charlie” Please, no its too much no, uh god” 

Greg* digs his fingers into her ribs* Who’s our ticklish girl?” 

Charlie” Me Daddy, please I’m sorry please” 

Greg” What do you think Alex shall were let her out?” 

Alex” Fine she can come out, go on you get her ankles I’ll get her wrists” 

They both untie Charlie and sits on the bed with her, she cuddles into Alex and Greg holds her as well. Alex kisses her head and holds her close. 

Alex” It’s okay little one, its okay,shhh” 

Greg”You was a good girl wasn’t you, you like the tickles really don’t you” 

Charlie*hides in Alex’s chest* Maybe” 

Greg” I know you do even your ticklish feet” 

Alex kisses her forehead and pushes the hair out of her eyes. 

Alex”Who is our little princess?”

Charlie” Me daddy” 

Both give her cuddles and just comfort and help her to calm down while she grips Alex’s baggy snoopy jumper. 

Alex”Shhh, little one its okay shhhh”*strokes her head*. 

Greg” Just have cuddles, shhhh its okay, your daddies have got you” 

Charlie” I love you daddies” 

Greg and Alex” We love you as well, you are a good girl really aren’t you” 

Charlie*nods* burying herself more into Alex’s snoopy sweater* 

They continued to lay there peacefully and soon all fell asleep.


End file.
